Wireless communication systems are under constant development to cover an increasing width of use cases and improved services, in particular in terms of latency, data rate, reliability, etc. To accommodate future uses, an increased level of flexibility and adaptability, while still providing predictable and reliable communication behavior, will be advantageous. In particular, wireless communication systems going beyond the current LTE standard are being developed to provide such improved services requiring new approaches.